


Stargazing

by LadyLunaNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunaNoir/pseuds/LadyLunaNoir
Summary: Two different individuals, with completely opposite interests meet on one faithful night. As their relationship continues to grow, they learn to trust in one another.But is he in love with her, or the idea of the girl he wants her to be?





	1. Chapter 1

The light shone brightly on the cobblestone pavement, casting a long shadow of the young girl who stood there, silently. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had better things to do — like working on her portfolio for college applications, which was due in less than a few weeks. It was cold, with dark storm clouds hovering in the skym threatening to spill over any second. A sharp breeze cut through her face, the chill gust causing her entire body to shudder in response. Rubbing her hands in a weak attempt to warm them, she sighed deeply, calling out to her _kwami_.

"Tikki, this is ridiculous! You know I hate the cold and yet you sent me out here— in the middle of a storm! Maman and Papa are probably worried sick." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, hoping that they didn't notice her slip out. She hadn't informed them for obvious reasons; it just didn't seem like something she could justify anyway.

A small red creature covered in black polka dots popped out from the girl's pink purse, munching on what looked like a chocolate chip cookie. Finishing her bite, Tikki fluttered in front of the girl, waving an accusatory finger.

"Marinette! You know exactly why I made you come here— you've been cooped in your room for hours. College application or not, I still think you need the fresh air."

Marinette rolled her eyes. The little thing had a point; she was getting a bit obsessed. But could you blame her? Getting into the fashion design program at the Paris College of Arts was no small feat— only the very best got in. Rumor had it that Gabriel Agreste himself got his big break while studying in their program, and Marinette was keen to follow in his footsteps.

"Besides," the little red kwami continued, "Sabine and Tom retired to bed long back. It's not like they'll know you stepped out anyway."

Marinette sighed once more. "I guess you are right, Tikki. I needed the fresh air, storm or not. " Breathing in deeply, she stood there, content and at peace.

That is, until it began to rain, like nothing the young girl had ever seen before.

*****  
Adrien Agreste slammed his door shut, pacing furiously as he deliberated over what just happened.

"Kiddo, you need to calm down," a lazy voice chirped from behind the sofa. The black Kwami let out a loud burp, before continuing to speak. "Let me guess— father dearest forgot about your future plans, correct?"

"I just can't believe how easily he dismisses it— it's like he doesn't even take me seriously!" Adrien sat down on his couch, upset.

It was precisely the same every evening. His father, high and mighty as always, would sit at the table with not so much as a glance toward him. Adrien, now seventeen and ready to enter the next stage of his life, would bring up the oh-so troubling topic of college, specifically the top program in astrophysics that CERN offered. He knew that modeling was his job– it was basically second nature for him. But deep down, his interests lay with the stars, the calculations and physics behind how something as vast as the universe relied on such specific conditions to exist. Not that his father understood any of that.

The minute Adrien brought up CERN, to relay his interest in their wonderful program, his father would ignore him, with a greater intensity, if that was possible, and then proceed to confirm his next modeling appointments with his assistant, Nathalie.

"I don't understand why you get so mad, kid. It's not like he was a big presence in your life anyway. He cares about your modeling, period. " The black cat pointed out, casually. He was used to the dramatics of the Agreste household; consoling the boy was part of his daily routine.

Running a hand through his already mussed hair, Adrien shot up, tired of moping in his room. Grabbing his keys and a hoodie, he called out to his kwami.

"You're right, Plagg. It's no big deal. Maybe I'll go for a drive, check out what's going on in Paris for a bit." He looked out at the dark night sky. Perhaps a bit of fresh air would do him good—clear his thoughts and whatnot.

"That's the spirit! And while you're at it, bring me some more Camembert? You don't feed me nearly as much as I help you..." Plagg complained, tossing an empty carton of the stinky cheese behind him.

Smiling as he slipped out the front door, Adrien shook his head, wondering what exactly he did to deserve this caring, cranky and extremely hungry little cat-god.

****

_'Don't take away my heart—don't break it in depart, I'll be right here before you go-ooo-ooo'_

Adrien sang along with Jagged Stone, letting go of his worries, one lyric at a time. His windshield wipers swung back and forth wildly, as the intensity of the rain increased. It was madness, him being out with the weather like this, but he loved it. The freedom that came with it—doing something he knew his father wouldn't approve of— made it feel like a small victory. Perhaps there were things his father couldn't control about his life anymore.

All too caught up in his own thoughts, it was but natural that the boy didn't see her standing there, flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the rain. As he diverted his full attention back to the road, it was his cat-like reflexes that stopped the car just in time, leaving a few inches between him and her.

With his heart racing, Adrien snapped off his seatbelt, rushing to see if the person was all right. It was bad enough he damaged his new porché, a gift from father just a few months earlier, but the thought of hurting someone else was too much for him to bear. Bracing himself, he cautiously called out to the stranger, asking if they were okay.

Seconds passed, and Adrien grew tense, as he didn't hear a response. Suddenly, a soft whisper broke the silence, where a girl, no older than Adrien himself, sat there in complete and utter shock.

"I'm down here," she said once again, this time with more conviction. Lifting her head up, she exhaled deeply, trying to grab onto the sidewalk to get up.

"Let me help yo— wait! You'll fall!" Adrien held out his hand, but the stubborn girl refused, trying to balance herself on the slippery road. Unfortunately, her attempt backfired badly, and she ended up cutting her hand in the process. Adrien smothered his smug smile as he offered his hand toward the girl once more, which she actually took this time.  
*****

Marinette thought she was going to die when she saw the car's headlights coming towards her. Like a deer caught unaware, she sat there helplessly, mentally saying her goodbyes when the car screeched to a stop, inches away from her face.

"Marinette… you can open you eyes now," Tikki said gently, shaking the rainwater off her silky exterior. “MARINETTE!”

Contrary to the girl, the kwami remained perfectly calm, knowing that her luck passed on to Marinette, even in civilian form. She was about to say more, but fluttered into Marinette's purse as she heard the car door fly open.

"Hey... are you okay?" A cautionary voice asked, presumably belonging to a male.

Marinette wanted to scream at him. She was nearly run over, and this person had the audacity to ask her if she was ‘okay’? Instead of yelling, however, she settled with a soft acknowledgement.

"I'm down here."

Noticing that he didn't hear her the first time, she repeated it once more, slightly irritated and attempted to get up by herself. All she needed to do was walk out of there, and everything would be fine. It would be as if this entire thing never happened!

At least, it would have been if she had taken the boy’s outstretched hand. Instead of walking out unfazed, Marinette ended up hurting her hand and her already bruised self-esteem. She hoped it wasn’t as bad it had sounded, but the odds of that seemed unlikely. Not wanting to land up in the ER for multiple head injuries, the girl swallowed her pride and took the stranger’s hand, who was trying his hardest to muffle a laugh.

Blinking away the hot tears that were forming in her eyes, Marinette stalked towards the car, slamming the door as she sat into the plush leather seats, wondering how exactly she managed to get into these awkward situations every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm actually writing this story down, that's a first. I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic, feel free to leave your constructive criticism below! (I'm being optimistic here, I'm probably going to be the only one reading it LOL)
> 
> A bit of background, I aged them up, so Adrien and Marinette will be attending Lycée (high school, if you're not from France like moi) and are about 17-18, entering Terminale/ Grade 12. Honestly, I'm just not comfortable with them being younger, and I like the maturity that comes with this age.
> 
> I think this fanfic is going to cover all the basic ships with the same dynamic, but I might be inspired to flip them around just cause. It all depends on what inspires me ;) FYI though, I am a sucker for Marichat, so expect a lot of fluff!
> 
> I'm really excited to be writing this though! It's a story that I've played numerous times in my head, and I want to be able to share my little fluffy story with you guys. 
> 
> -Luna


	2. A penny for your thoughts?

"You're welcome, princess," Adrien said sarcastically, breaking the heavy silence between the two teenagers. 

Neither had spoken a word, but then again, what was there to say to the injured girl who he had nearly driven over? He knew it was silly, but the sheltered boy inside him hoped that she would strike some conversation.

Perhaps she might be a refreshing change from the likes of Chloé Bourgouis, his only friend from those snooty social gatherings his father insisted on attending. Although she was polite, he had a feeling that she had intentions that went beyond friendship, especially in regards on HOW they spent their free time.

"Oh yeah, thanks," she replied, half heartedly. 

Adrien could tell her mind was somewhere else. Maybe a boyfriend? She was beautiful enough to get any boy in France, let alone Paris. Now that they were close enough, Adrien had time to actually look at the stranger he picked off the street.

Her dark, midnight tresses were tied into a loose bun on the top of her head. A few pieces framed her face, long lashes accentuating her bright, bluebell eyes. She wore a small frown on her face, her lips puckered as she remained deep in thought. Adrien debated asking her what was on her mind, but it wasn't like she was going to share it with a complete stranger. What harm did he lose in asking?

"A penny for your thoughts? You seem so spaced out I just..." he trailed off.

The girl lifted her head gently, her endless stare broken as she turned to face the boy. Adrien could tell she weighed the options in her mind, probably wondering why she would tell him, a random seventeen year old, about anything going on in her life. It was cute, the way she scrunched up her brows as she argued within herself. 

_Woah there, Agreste, calm down...you just met the girl. She could be a psycho fan, for all you know._

"I'm sorry," she replied, her voice soft but confident. She sighed, as if bracing herself for what she was about to share.

"It's just that, I've been really stressed lately. I feel like I'm losing a piece of myself that I loved so much, and I just don't know how to get it back. I came outside on a whim, more so looking for inspiration, a sign that perhaps I might find the passion that I had just years ago..." 

She paused, cringing at her own confession.

"Ugh, this sounds so ridiculous. You probably think I'm mad as it is, walking in front of your car. Perhaps you should drop me off at the mental institute while you're at it!"

Adrien hit the brakes, gently, so as to not jerk the car forward. As they waited at the signal, he turned himself towards her, grabbing the hand which was not injured. She looked shocked, touched even.

"Hey," he began, his eyes locked with the blue-eyed girl's. 

"I know exactly what you mean. All my life, I've aspired to become just like my father, to become the boy he wanted. So bound by the rules, tied down by the expectations, I don't think I know what it is to have fun."

 Adrien took a deep breath, wincing at the accuracy of his confession.

"I don't even think I know who I'm supposed to be anymore."

*****

Marinette sat still, letting his words sink in. All this time, she thought that she had so much to deal with, the pressure of not living up to expectations, but clearly this boy shared the same weight, maybe more so.

The rest of the drive was silent, for the signal had turned green and he focused on the dark, puddle-filled roads. As much as she wanted to, she decided it would be ultimately best if she didn't say anything.

_Not like I have anything to say that could cheer him up._

"So. It looks like we're here," the blond said, as he parked the car near the tall doors of the E.R.

Marinette unbuckled her seatbelt, gently turning herself towards the door that the boy has so kindly opened. She was careful to not use her right hand, afraid to cause more damage than was already done. In the faint white light from the streetlamp, the girl faced her offender, who looked much less intimidating standing in front of her.

And oh boy, did she take a good look at him. It was a wonder the girl didn't evaporate on the spot. He was tall, 6 ft for sure, with thick golden-blond locks that were swept away, complimenting his chiseled face so well. The more she looked, the stronger she felt the blush creeping up her face, threatening to reveal just how awestruck she was. It was then, did she notice, that his warm, green eyes were staring directly at her.

 _Earth to Marinette, hello? Stare any longer, and you could have take a picture by now._ Shaking her head, she looked away.

"Um, shall we make our way in..?" He repeated quizzically, wondering if the girl fell harder than she claimed she did.

"I, uh —YES!" She exclaimed, cringing at the shrillness of her voice. What was wrong with her? Hardly a few moments ago she was ready to fight, but at the mere sight of him, she was weak at her knees. Marinette just hoped that he didn't notice it too. 

****

The two made their way towards the reception, Marinette leaning into the boy's arm as he lead her to a bench to sit on. Normally, she would have refused, pushing him away vehemently while insisting that she was fine, but it was a blessing she was still breathing. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said, looking at her intently with a tenderness that took Marinette by surprise. It was almost as if he sympathized with her.

_That can't be right, he just met me. This gorgeous boy doesn't care about me, he's probably worried about a police complaint._

She sighed, watching him confidently stride toward the reception, asking to see a doctor immediately. The lady at the desk seemed taken aback, but he showed her a card and her demeanor changed instantly.

_Hm.. I wonder what that was about._

The boy walked back, taking a seat near Marinette. She tensed, using all her willpower to not inhale his cologne scent so deeply. Just as the girl worked up the courage to speak, a chirpy tune sounded from his pocket. Taking the phone in his hand, he furrowed his eyebrows together, sighing as he got up.

"Sorry, I have to take this." 

A few minutes later, after what looked like a heated discussion, he came back, grimacing as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take your leave. I talked to the receptionist, and she assured me that you could see a doctor the minute there was an opening." Just like perfect timing, a nurse came up to Marinette, holding some forms that needed to be filled out.

"This was so kind of you, there was no need..." she began, but the boy waved his hand, dismissing her worry.

"No, no, I was completely responsible for this. Please, take care from now on, and look both ways when crossing the street," he said, with a knowing smirk. The girl nearly fainted, and it wasn't from the pain.

"My driver should be waiting outside once you are done, to drop you back home. Goodbye, M'lady." With a long bow, he strode towards the exit, leaving Marinette speechless.

As he walked past the revolving doors, into the dark, stormy night, the young girl realized something grave.

She never asked for his name.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~
> 
> Its been a busy little while, with me moving halfway across the globe and adjusting to a routine of literally nothing (currently on my gap year) and I honestly haven't been feeling as inspired to write. However, I never stopped thinking about this story, and I do intend on continuing it cause it actually gives me something to do and constructively use my creative energy that I'm wasting away hahahaha. (no really i need to do this or i'll actually go insane) 
> 
> Hope y'all like it and I'm excited to see this story go forward. Inspiration is back so expect some content!! 
> 
> ~luna
> 
> p.s. ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT SEASON 2 cause wow that ending shOOketh wowowowowowo honestly i think the lack of episode spontaneity didn't help in the motivation factor but now that they're all out i'm ready to get writing {while we wait for season 3 to come out sometime in the next 10 years (optimistically)}


	3. Croissants, Chloé and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chloé, I could've dropped my CROISSANT!"

The faint sounds of bells tinkling broke the thick silence that lay in the girl’s room as she slept soundly, the rising and falling of her chest lifting the tiny _kwami_ curled up peacefully on her resting body. Gently easing herself up while trying not to disturb Tikki, Marinette groggily stared at her too-bright phone screen, taking in what exactly in the time was.

_7:55 A.M._

That was all it took to jolt the girl upright and jump out of bed, nearly flinging her poor _kwami_ into the wall.

Rushing into her bathroom, Marinette worked to simultaneously brush her teeth and pull through the tangled bird’s nest on her head, blatantly ignoring the fact that she had severely injured her right arm the previous night. Wincing through the pain, she managed to make herself somewhat presentable, throwing on a pale pink dress that just grazed her knees and her hair in their trademark two ponytails. Ensuring she had her backpack and sketchbook, Marinette rushed downstairs, grabbing a still-warm croissant from the tray left to cool on the counter on her way out.

"Oh Marinette, you never really do change, do you?" Tikki remarked, nibbling on the flaky pastry that Marinette graciously shared with her. In her few years of knowing the girl, Tikki was more than accustomed to her uncanny ability to be late; regardless of how many alarms she kept ready.

"I’ll admit— I’ve never been the most punctual of girls, however I believe that my lack of sleep is partly due to the fact that you convinced me to go out late, LATE last night. " Marinette said, mid-bite.

After the mysterious boy left all so abruptly, she met with the doctor who reassured her that she had nothing more than a sprain and, with the right amount of rest and medication, her hand would be back to normal. Wiping off the remaining crumbs from her face, she continued.

"Might I also remind you that I nearly died last night as a result?"

"Oh my, the mere sight of him and you nearly died? Well, Marinette, if that’s the case then you’d better shield your eyes..." the _k_ _wami_ replied cheekily, quickly diving into the girl’s purse to stay out of site.

"Actually I’d beg to diff—"

Before the girl could say anymore, she felt herself hit head-first into what felt like a concrete wall. The fluffy pastry flew straight out her hand, and fell on to something— no, _someone_ — who then proceeded to let out the most shrill scream of contempt, almost rivaling the Guitar Villan’s shocking riff which could break stone itself.

Cursing her pathetic luck, Marinette scrambled to pick up the loose pieces of paper that had fallen out of her backpack, not willing to look up.

“Ugh! I just received this custom made _Givenchy_ trench coat and now its covered in dust and–– are these _CROISSANT_ crumbs?”

_Of all the people, the two million that reside in Paris, did I HAVE to begin my morning bumping to Chloé Bourgeois?_

Bracing herself for the blast of words that ensued, the girl decided she should be the bigger person and apologize in a feeble attempt to calm the very angry Chloé. Before she could say anything, however, a familiar voice interrupted.

“Chlo, its alright, I don’t think she meant to hurt you. It was just a harmless accident okay?”

Marinette was all too familiar with the likes of Chloé, and there was even a point of time where the two were thicker than thieves. Blonde, tall and model-esque, everyone in the town of Paris knew better than to anger the daughter of the Mayor of Paris. Whatever she wanted, André Bourgeois made sure she had it. She knew that Chloé had no easy temper, and the fact that her brows relaxed at the sound of his voice surprised Marinette. She might have even been slightly jealous of how she calmed at just his presence.

“Adrikins…but, bu—“ Chloé began, ready to whine and not give a thought about Marinette and her things spread all over the pavement.

 _Adrikins? Oh, come on, there have to be better pet names than THAT._  
  
“No, Chloé, remember what your therapist said. We need to work on controlling that temper of yours, especially in the light of these increasing  _akuma_ attacks.”

Pushing the blonde girl aside, the tall boy made his way to help Marinette off the pavement. Her eyes widened as she began to connect the dots and identify the voice as the same one she heard last night. It was HIM, the nameless boy who was too gorgeous to comprehend, and with his golden hair shining brighter than the sun and green eyes curious and kind, Marinette couldn’t think of a word except _perfect_ to summarize him.

_Oh. No. I can’t believe I not only humiliated myself in front of Chloé, but the same boy from last night who might possibly be her boyfriend and also someone who I can’t think straight around. Crap. Crap. CRAP._

Hastily pulling herself up, Marinette worked quickly to straighten her dress and hair up, and pulled on a smile which she hoped conveyed that she was calm, cool and collected. Avoiding all possible means of eye contact, she apologized once again, bid them _au revoir_ and speed-walked as fast as she could, trying to fan the heat away from her cheeks. As soon as she walked around the corner of the street, Marinette let out a deep sigh, leaning against the brick wall.

“Well then. That was interesting!” Tikki chirped, her amusement fading when she noticed the embarrassment on the girl’s face.

“Not now, Tikki. I don’t think I could bear anymore humiliation, even if you’re just kidding.”

Marinette thought about what Ladybug would do in a situation like this. Although they were the same person, Marinette felt like Ladybug exuded a sense of confidence which her civilian self could never have. Sometimes she wondered what possessed Wang Fu to give her a miraculous in the first place. 

“Ladybug would brush it off, and move onto the next pressing issue, Marinette,” Tikki said, as though reading the girl’s mind. “Which in this case, would be getting to school on time!”

The loud ringing of the school bells in the distance sounded and Marinette rolled her eyes as she began running for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Short chapter, but I have such a clear idea on where this story is going so I couldn't wait to post. Look forward to more frequent updates!! Also, thank you so much for leaving a kudos on my silly story, it really lets me know that ~someone~ in the world is enjoying. I won't let y'all down, and oof i've planned a lot so stick around ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Luna <3


	4. New Boy.

“Now students, I know it’s been a while since you’ve interacted with your peers, but I think it’s about time we began taking attendance.”

Adrien stood next to Mme. Bustier, his class teacher for the current school year. The sight of teenagers mingling, exchanging pleasantries and jokes and acting _normal_ , intrigued him. Somehow, the books and tv shows always downplayed how intimidating and nerve racking it was to face so many people all at once, and although modeling meant he was used to the attention, it didn’t make this day any easier. This could be his one chance to make an impression on a potential best friend, someone who could look past his social status and see him as just another teenager, and he was not going to mess this up.

In the distance his eyes met Chloé’s, who was sitting in the second row. She flashed a giant smile and a not-so-discreet wink, in a mediocre attempt to reassure him.

_As annoyingly obnoxious and possessive Chloé can be, I’m kinda grateful I have at least one friendly face in class._

Although the boy tried his best, it wasn’t all that easy connecting names to faces as the teacher took attendance. A few people stood out as nicer than the rest, a boy with thick, black rimmed glasses and a backward baseball cap who he identified as Nino Lahiffe gave him a huge smile, which Adrien took as a friendly gesture, and the girl who sat next to him, Alya Césair, whom Adrien presumed was his girlfriend from the easy way they laughed and spoke.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Mme. Bustier repeated, but no response was to be heard. Sighing, the teacher marked her as absent and was ready to move onto the lecture when she was suddenly aware of Adrien’s presence right next to her desk.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Class, this year, we can welcome a new student to our midst, Adrien Agreste.” Looking sternly across the room, she continued.“It has come to my knowledge that Adrien is quite the popular young man, but in this classroom he shall not be treated any differently. Have I made myself clear?”

“ _Oui_ , Mme. Bustier” chortled the students, and Adrien was keenly aware of their attention on him. Before he could say a word, however, the sound of loud footsteps and pants of breath could be heard outside the classroom door, which was followed by a frantic knocking.

Adrien walked toward the door, secretly grateful for the distraction. As he began to turn the handle, his eyes widened as the girl behind the door fell face first toward the ground, only to be saved by the boy’s arms which flew forward in attempt to catch her. Which he did. Kind of.

“Mme. Bustier I am so _so_ sor—“ the girl began, her blue eyes dilating as she lifted her head to make eye contact with Adrien, who could slowly feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

First, it was nearly running her over, and then scaring her off earlier this morning. Something kept bringing these two together and Adrien was absolutely unsure _WHY_. To add to it, the boy wasn’t even sure if she liked him, considering how she ran the moment she saw him.

Almost giving him a heart attack, the girl shoved him back and put on the most unnerving smile, shaking her head and side stepping to her desk, trying to go unnoticed. The red haired girl, Alya, tried suppressing her laughter, to no avail, and soon the whole classroom erupted into peals of laughter and squeals. Mme. Bustier might have even had the hint of a smile on her face. Adrien had never wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth more than now, and he suspected the girl felt about the same. 

Clearing her throat, the teacher waited for the class to calm down. “Now that we’ve had our entertainment for the morning, how about we start class finally? Monsieur Agreste, you may take a seat next to Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, seeing how you’ve already been acquainted.”

Grabbing his book bag strewn on the floor, Adrien made his way to sit next to the girl, _Marinette_ , and wondered how he would get through the school year sitting next to a girl who probably wanted nothing to do with him.

***

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dead. At least, it felt like her soul had escalated into a new dimension and her breathing was nonexistent.What the actual flipping HELL had happened just now? If looks could kill, Chloé Bourgeois would have been charged with first degree murder. Would she be sent to jail, or would the mayor find someway to blame Marinette for her own murder? The embarrassed girl considered flashing another smile, but somehow that felt like the absolute worst thing to do.

Adrien Agreste. Adrien—frea _king_ —Agreste. The son of her very own idol, the man she had spent most of her life worshipping, had to be her deskmate, the one who she nearly knocked over, (not once, but TWICE) and the same guy who nearly killed her last night. Great. She could kiss the Paris College of Arts _au revoir,_ bid her future career _adieu_. Maybe she could call _maman_ during lunch and ask her if running the bakery was still an option…

_Snap out of it Marinette! The last thing you want now is more attention being drawn to yourself. Pay attention to Mme. Bustier, your notepad, ANYTHING but the incident-we-shall-not-name._

Marinette found her head spinning at the very thought. She instead chose to focus on her very blank note page, and began doodling on the margins. Soon enough, the bell for recess rang and the students trickled out of the class, Marinette waiting till _golden boy_ and Chloé made their way out to ensure the coast was clear.

“Girl, that was _one_ way to make an impression on the class this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to let me know down below :) I always always ALWAYS appreciate any and all comments and critique! I'd love to interact with you guys and know what you think.
> 
> Kudos is also appreciated, as it lets me know if you guys liked the story so far, and encourages me to post much more frequently <3
> 
> -Luna


End file.
